fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hegemone Ascosporarum
Hegemone Ascosporarum is one of the most powerful mages in Bosco. Appearance Hegemone in a human form has the appearance of somebody who is around the age of seven. She has Black Eyes and long Black Hair. The use of Wyvern Drive changes her hair and eyes from black to green. During Wyvern Drive she grows a pair of wings, and obtains the ability to fly. When she is using Wyvern Body she has becomes a Green Wyvern, and as such has the looks of one. Personality Hegemone is blunt to the extent that it comes off as rude. She is constantly judging of both herself and everybody else. Her actions are both rational and highly logical, but they never meet her expectations, this pushes her to constantly improve. Hegemone places an exact worth on everything and everyone she encounters, and justifies her actions according to her calculations. Hegemone is extremely generous and rarely encounters people, but when likes people but does not talk to them often due to her love of plants is critical of everything she hears, and will question Synopsis Hegemone has had an enormous amount of magical power at a young age. At the age of two she studied Green Magic from Warrod, the closest wizard around. At the age of five she accidentally killed her parents. She was sad and ashamed, and while she does not blame Warrod she has never gone back to him after the incident. Hegemone tried living alone in her parents house for a couple of weeks but she could not stand the memories, and did not enjoy the company of people, especially after they knew what she had done. She decided to move to the heart of the forest in Bosco. There she mastered the arts Warrod had taught her along with creating magic of her own. Hegemone met a group of Wyvern in the forest and started learning Wyvern Supremacy Magic. She started to study the beasts, and before long she had become quite close acquaintances with the them. It was then that she decided to create a magic that would help her relate with them, instead of using a magic to control them. At the age of six she began working on her masterpiece, Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. It was a type of magic that would boost both her ability to defend herself, but also that to communicate with the beasts. Within the first month she had mastered the first step of the magic, Wyvern Drive. However to compete her goal she wanted to communicate with the beasts completely. It would take her four more years before she mastered Wyvern Force, and another sex after that before she obtained the ultimate form of the magic, Wyvern Body. Magic and Abilities Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic - Hegemone created Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic by studying a group of Green Wyvern over a number of years. Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic allows Hegemone to transform her physical bodies into that of a Green Wyvern, granting her the strength and durability that comes with it. Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic also grants the ability to slowly absorb surrounding light. *'Wyvern Drive' - Hegemone’s body becomes cloaked in Green Magic, greatly increasing her magical and physical abilities, in particular her speed and durability. *'Wyvern Force' - Wyvern Drive has to be active in order to use Wyvern Force. Hegemone’s body becomes akin to the body of a Green Wyven, at this stage Magical and physical abilities are raised to a level close to that of a Wyvern. She grows wings and gains the ability of flight. *'Wyvern Body' - Wyvern Body is the third and final stage of Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. Hegemone is only able to cast this spell when Wyvern Drive and Force are both active, making this skill consume an enormous amount of magical power. When Wyvern Body is activated Hegemone’s body transforms into a Green Wyvern, further increasesing Hegemone’s already immense Durability and Magical Power. Wyvern Supremacy Magic - Wyvern Supremacy Magic allows Hegemone to dominate the will of Wyvern. While she is capable of controling up to 12 Wyvern simultaneously such a feat is impractical in practice due to the large concumption of magical power. Hegemone can however maintain a firm grasp on two or three Wyvern for an extended peirod of time. She uses this primairly to travel fairly between destinations. Hegemone appreciates Wyvern and their opinions so she prefers to not force them if possible. Green Magic - A supportive magic capable of controlling nature. This is Hegemone’s signature magic, and as such she has an extremely high mastery over it. *'Three Tree God' - Three trees shoot up from the ground surrounding the summoner. The trees grant their summoner increased magical power and divine protection while they are in close proximity. If the trees are destroyed the increased magical power and divine protection will be destroyed with it. *'Tremuloid' - The user can transform a part or their whole body into any plant. This also allows the user to walk through other plants, or merge with them. This enhances the users durability and ability to regenerate. This skill can also be used to conceal ones self or transport instantaneously when merged with a large root system, this makes Hegemone nearly invincible when standing on grasses. *'Fulfillment' - This ability allows Hegemone to gather nutrients from the earth and convert it into magical power. Wind Magic - Hegemone is known for being capable of employing many different types of magic, among which is wind magic, the ability to generate and manipulate wind. Hegemone’s wind magic is at a fairly rudimentary level, but it has been increased rapidly after having learned Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. 'Immense D'urability - Hegemone has taken multible hits from S-Class mages without showing any signs of damage. '''Longevity - '''Hegemone ages at an extraordinary slow rate, despite her age of 17, her appearance is that of somebody ten years younger. '''Flight - '''Hegemone is capible of flight through the use of Green Wyvern Enhancement Magic. Stats Category:Females Category:Mage